Arista vs Adora
by Duchess-of-Pink
Summary: Two of my own OC's cause a bit of Havoc at Hogwarts  Being Re-Written


Arista vs. Adora

AN: Time frame is fifth year. Remember Adora looks exactly like Arista except for their hair color. Arista = Blonde, Adora = Auburn. I know that Durmstrang does not allow muggleborns into their school (Draco, GF, Ch 11, pg 165) but in my universe they do, they just treat them like dirt - unless they prove to be powerful, upon which they ignore them. Benvolio belongs to Morloth88, that is why he is awesome.

* * *

><p>Adora Neme would be one of the first to admit, to herself at least, that she wasn't quite sure what to expect on her first day of Hogwarts. Though the stares, glares, and jibes weren't it. "Hey Rich. Nice hair!" or "Wrong tie Snake!" were a few of the nicer comments. Clenching her fists tightly, she took a few calming breaths. She had been sorted into Ravenclaw just that morning, having requested a private sorting. If this had been Durmstrang she would have just hexed the person and been done with it but that was expected of that school. She had already been told that magic was forbidden in the corridors and she wasn't about to make a bad impression on her first day by breaking that rule.<p>

On her way to lunch, she suddenly let out a squeal as she was lifted up and off her feet and slung over a male shoulder. "Let me down you dunderhead!" She snapped, banging on the boy's, whose face she'd yet to see, back. "Come on sis, you should be used to this." A boy laughed, obviously amused. "Put her down Tyler." Came another male voice, this one distinctly not amused. "Ahh, come on Greyback. Can't I have a little fun?" At Kileer's snarl, Tyler relented with a pout. "Fine, catch!" He said swinging her down to hold her bridal style then tossing her in Kileer direction. Following directions, Kileer caught her but was paying more attention to the Gryffindor to notice Adora's hair color - after all Arista had been blonde this morning in the common room, at breakfast, and in morning classes. There was no way she could have colored her hair without him knowing, not that she would - Arista was much too proud of her blonde.

Setting her on her feet, he took off after Tyler, intent of pummeling him to death. As they rounded the corner, Adora shook her head in confusion and exasperation. "And people wonder why I'm happy being an only child." She muttered, shaking her head and continuing on her way into the Great Hall, only to be stopped at the door by someone else. "Watch it Rich." Ron Weasley sneered, "For the millionth time. Why do people keep calling me that?" Adora snapped, temper slowly but surely igniting.

"What's gotten into you snake? Forget your own name?" Potter shot back, Hermione on the other hand suddenly snapped her fingers. "Don't you guys get it?" She said, excitedly, causing Adora to eye her wearily and the boys to look at her expectantly. "She has amnesia. A condition in which memory is disturbed or lost. The causes of amnesia have traditionally been divided into categories. Functional causes are psychological factors, such as mental disorder, post-traumatic stress or, in psychoanalytic terms, defense mechanisms. Amnesia may also appear as spontaneous episodes, in the case of transient global amnesia." Harry and Ron looked at her blankly, causing her to sigh, "She has memory loss. Probably post-traumatic amnesia which is generally due to a head injury e.g., a fall, a knock on the head. The extent of the period covered by the amnesia is related to the degree of injury and may give an indication of the prognosis for recovery of other functions." They still looked at her like she grew a second head and as Hermione started in on a simpler explanation Adora slipped away.

"I changed my mind, I am no longer hungry if that's what I have to put up with." She muttered, unaware of the dark haired Slytherin boy watching her. As Adora headed toward the library, Benvolio slipped out of the shadows and headed the opposite way toward the Great Hall, catching sight of Arista (who at the moment was tapping her nails in an impatient gesture), undoubtedly waiting on her lapdog, he studied her for a minute. Leaving the hall again, this time he headed toward the library.

Adora was grumbling softly under her breath about idiots and their lack of manners as she started studying one of her favorite books on wards, she was currently re-reading the section on blood wards when she was interrupted again by the Golden Trio, who Hermione had apparently drug there after Adora. Letting her head hit the desk, auburn hair flying out behind her at the gesture, she groaned. Lifting her head up again she saw the bushy haired girl from earlier take the seat across from her. "So how are you feeling Arista?" The girl asked, causing Adora to roll her eyes, "What are you? A shrink?" She snapped, causing the girl to blink in surprise. "You know what a psychiatrist is?" The know-it-all asked, mouth open. "Of course I do, I'm not an idiot." Adora replied in a voice that suggested the little she thought of Hermione's intelligence.

Pushing Hermione's chin up with one finger, to close her mouth with a snap, Adora smirked, "You'll catch flies with your mouth open like that." Before walking away. Hermione studied her retreating form for a minute before she said, "I was wrong, it's not memory loss. It's worse. It's _dissociative identity disorder_. Poor girl." "Huh?" Ron said, eyes glazing over at the big words Hermione used, causing the girl to huff. "Honestly Ronald! Don't you read?" "Not unless I have too." He replied, causing Hermione to roll her eyes and suck in a deep breath in order to start ranting when Harry cut in, "I don't know what dissociative means but identity disorder sounds like she has multiple personalities." Hermione looked at him proudly, like a pet she'd trained who had finally learned a trick. "Very good Harry, that is exactly what _dissociative identity disorder_ is - the psychiatric diagnosis and describes a condition in which a person displays multiple distinct identities or personalities, each with its own pattern of perceiving and interacting with the environment." The boys looked at each other, lost, before nodding in agreement to whatever it was that Hermione just said.

Unbeknownst to the Trio, as the got up to follow the new girl, a figure slipped out from behind a bookcase a few rows over, near enough to hear the conversation but to far to be seen. "Imbeciles." Ben scoffed loud enough for everyone but the trio to hear, having already figured out what was going on, before heading toward the Great Hall. He slid into his seat beside Malfoy just as the doors opened again and admitted a furious Adora. "For the last time. I do not have a disorder. I am not this Arista person. And I don't want you following me!" She screamed the last part in Hermione's face, who opened her mouth to argue when she caught sight of Arista sitting at with Kileer and Alexandros. Looking back and worth between them she wordlessly kept mouthing the words "Never wrong". Rolling her eyes, Adora turned just to come face to face with a mirror. Or rather a mirror image of herself with blonde hair. She watched as shock, then annoyance flitted across the blondes face as she too realized exactly how much they resembled each other. Adora jumped a little, startled as Arista let out an ear piercing scream as she turned to the bookworm. "Let me guess, you thought she was me?" Arista snarled at the dream team who stuttered out a yes. Benvolio merely watched aloofly, casually sipping his drink, having anticipated the drama queen's reaction to the fact that she had a look a like.

"How could you confuse me and my beautiful face with her?" Arista snapped, ignoring the fact that except for hair color there was no physical difference between them. "News flash Princess. We look identical." Adora butted in, crossing her arms over her chest. "That may be so Pauper but I'm still better then you." Arista growled, flames leaping from her palms only to sputter like a wet cat as she was suddenly soaking wet. Adora grinned sweetly and pointed up to the small rain cloud floating above Arista's head. Arista turned to her brother, thinking this was his form of a joke when she noticed he too was staring at it in shock. Turning back to Adora, who stood grinning smugly a water ball in her hand, she glared, "This is not over!" She vowed before she started in on Potter and his friends. She was so annoyed most of the teachers were afraid to cut in, except for McGonagall who was in shock and Snape who was thoroughly enjoying seeing Potter get yelled out to interfere. Needless to say that for some time the Golden Trio had to enlist the help of the rest of their house as bodyguards in order to avoid most of Arista's wrath. Then there was the time where in dodging Arista, they upset Adora and spent most of the day hiding in Gryffindor Tower until Adora charmed her tie gold and red and her crest a lion and asked a first year for the password. Then they started hiding in McGonagall's office. And Benvolio spent his time watching it all from various shadowed corners and alcoves, silently enjoying the torment the Gryffindors got themselves into by not noticing what he had noticed.


End file.
